


Выригский крысолов

by xenosha



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pied Piper, Fan Comics, Gen, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: История о том, что фрилансерам нужно платить, а пиздеть ведьмакам - очень хуёвая затея.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	Выригский крысолов

**Author's Note:**

> некоторое время назад наткнулась на замечательный твит [@ermineah](https://twitter.com/ermineah/status/1218089483582758912?s=19) о Лютике-крысолове из классической легенды и не смогла пройти мимо.  
> заодно поэкспериментировала с форматом (давно хотелось и в витражи, и в немое повествование), надеюсь, получилось хорошо хд


End file.
